Lust Jello
by LemonyFluff
Summary: When Komatsu confesses his love to Toriko through the influence of Lust Jello, he is rejected. Can the other Three Heavenly Kings comfort him, or will Toriko realize his true feelings first?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second lemon; not a oneshot like I favor...Reviews, critisism, and compliments TOTALLY appreciated! Will try to stick to the original manga:)

After Toriko had saved Komatsu from the Bishokukai, they had started living in the Gourmet World to gather food for the human world.

"Hey, Komatsu! I'm back." Toriko called to him as he came back from that day's hunt. His muscles flexed as he carried the 5-ton Elephant Cat to the tree they were inhabiting.

Komatsu swallowed and said, "Just in time Toriko-san. I just finished making dinner." After he'd been kidnapped by the Bishokukai, Komatsu had became painfully aware of how much he loved Toriko. He trusted the charismatic Bishokuya infinitely, and it was obvious that Toriko cared for the little cook greatly, but he was sure that Toriko didn't love him back. After all, he was only a short and skinny chef.

But unknown to Komatsu, Toriko did love him back; although Toriko himself hadn't realized it yet.

"Do you want me to cook up the Elephant Cat?" Komatsu asked, tearing his eyes from Toriko's muscles to his face.

"Hmm..no, but look what I found today!" Toriko said as he held out a little bunch of hot pink flowers.

"Those are Lust Flowers! When you eat them, they give you a huge power-up for a short period of time."

"Not only that," Toriko grinned,"they motivate you to go after what you want. This could really help me in my fights later."

"Could I have some Toriko-san? I could make delicious jello with them! Making it into jello only reduces its effects a little, but they're delicious!" Komatsu exclaimed with that familiar gleam in his eyes. Toriko laughed.

"Of course!" he said, giving Komatsu a handful. Komatsu started boiling the flowers, trying to melt them. After the flowers were completely melted, they would harden immediately into a gelatinous substance. While Komatsu and Toriko ate, the pleasant scent of the Lust Flowers filled the tree. The Lust Flowers' scent popped images of food Komatsu had dreamt of cooking into his head, but as the scent grew images of Toriko filled his mind, half-naked and with Komatsu enveloped in his arms. Komatsu realized he was drooling, and snapped back to reality, only to find Toriko drooling buckets as well. 'Probably thinking about food,' Komatsu thought, slightly disappointed. Komatsu hurriedly got up and opened the windows.

"Sorry Toriko-san. I forgot the smell of the Lust Flowers affect people as well." Komatsu said, his face bright red, thinking of the scandalous images that had popped into hs head.

Toriko, who is much more immune to things than normal people, did not get as affected by the scent as much as Komatsu had. But if he had been, he would have found himself thinking about Komatsu in such scandalous ways as well.

" 'S okay Komatsu. As long as the jello is as delicious as you say."

"It is!" Komatsu exclaimed, but then stopped. Eating the jello created effects much stronger than that of just smelling it; Komatsu thought of how the smell had affected him, and shuddered to think of what would happen if he actually ate the jello. Komatsu dished out a large bowl of the completed jello, and set it down in front of Toriko.

"Aren't you gonna have some Komatsu?" Toriko asked, noticing his partner did not dish out a bowl for himself.

"I'm fine Toriko-san." Komatsu said. Toriko stared at the chef for a moment. Despite his small and skinny build, his partner rarely turned down food. Toriko scooped out a large spoonfull.

"Say 'ahh' Komatsu." Toriko said, holding out the spoon. Komatsu blushed. How was he supposed turn that down? Toriko was feeding him! But Komatsu didn't know if eating it was such a good idea. Last time he had cooked it, the only thing he had wanted was to eat the jello, and all the jello did was promote and satisfy that need. But this time, Komatsu had other desires, and these would not be sated so easily. When he opened his mouth to turn it down, Toriko saw that as a sign to shove the jello in Komatsu's mouth. The delicious jello melted instantly, causing Komatsu to sigh in content.

"It's sooo delicious." Komatsu groaned. But then, the effects started, making Komatsu want the man in front of him very badly. Komatsu's reason slipped away, and he jumped across the table onto Toriko, who had already finished his jello with his usual super speed.

Toriko body would take longer for the jello's effect to take place, but that is not because his body is dull; on the contrary, Toriko's body is so strong that it takes longer for things like Lust Flowers and other drugs and poisons to take an effect on him; and, of course, they are destroyed by his body before they even have a chance to take effect. That is why even though he smokes, it has no effect on his health whatsoever.

Toriko, who normally had fast reflexes, was caught by surprise from Komatsu's attack as he was tackled by the smaller man.

"Komatsu?" Toriko asked with concern. It seemed like Komatsu was acting slightly stangely today.

"Toriko-san." Komatsu whispered in Toriko's ear, making the Bishokuya shiver.

"Are you okay? What are you doing?" Toriko asked nervously, shifting a little. Unknown to the larger man, his shifting movement had caused his leg to brush against Komatsu's erection through his pants, making him groan. Komatsu moved, ten times quicker due to the jello, and caught Toriko's lips on a kiss.

"I love you." he breathed out while Toriko's eyes widened in surprise.

Gahhhhhh! Totally embarrassed! Will try to update soon!;)


	2. Chapter 2

Toriko's mind scrambled around as he searched for a reasonable explanation to Komatsu's strange behaviour. 'Was the food we ate spoilt? No, not possible; these are Gourmet World foods! Did I bring back something weird? Maybe, but not likely-'

Toriko's thoughts were cut off as Komatsu leaned in for another kiss. Toriko, dumbfounded, did not resist. Toriko could sense Komatsu's hunger, and was bewildered by it. Komatsu swiped his tongue over Toriko's bottom lip, seeking entrance. Toriko gasped in surprise at the sudden attack and Komatsu pushed hus tongue in, tasting the Heavenly King's delicious mouth. There was a taste of lingering jello and many other delicious foods that Toriko had eaten that had imprinted their strong flavour into his mouth. Toriko instinctively pushed Komatsu away, and jumped up. Komatsu grabbed what little sanity he had left and muttered an apology with a flushed face as he ran up to his room.

Unknown to Komatsu, Toriko had not pushed him away in disgust. He was simply afraid that he might not be able to hold back when Komatsu whispering in his ear made him so hard already. He didn't want to harm Komatsu, who was much more frail. He whimpered as the bulge in his pants pulsed as he thought of what had just happened.

The next morning, both acted like nothing had happened. But for Komatsu, it really WAS like nothing had happened. Lust flowers have a high level of alcohol, and Komatsu could hardly recall what had happened yesterday.

"Good morning Toriko-san!" Komatsu said cheerily. Though Toriko blushed upon seeing Komatsu's face, he replied with a good morning, and made an announcement that they were heading back to the city. He could hardly stay here, alone, with Komatsu with no one to stop him from attacking the chef. The little chef was whooping excitedly. Toriko felt a smile creep along his face, as did often when he was with Komatsu.

(Note: this is where MY version of the story overwrites what really happens next;))

After they had spread out the new food source for the human world, everyone of their friends held a celebratory party. Toriko was having fun pigging out and keeping an eye on Komatsu when Sani came up to him.

"Your way of eatin' is still disgustin' I see," Sani said with a smile.

"Sani!"

"So.. Toriko...anythin' develop between you and Matsu durin' your little trip?" Sani asked coyly. Toriko choked on his food as a blush crept up onto his cheeks.

"N..no! Why would it?" Toriko spluttered, food flying from his mouth to Sani's face. Sani glared at him for a moment, then wiped the food away with his hair as he said,

"Everyone knows you two are both in love with each other. So, we're waitin' for ya to hook up. Cause if ya don't, that disgustin' Zebra, Coco, an' even I are gonna make a go at him." Toriko didn't hear the last part of what Sani said as he processed this information. It couldn't be... He couldn't like Komatsu! Was that how it looked like to others? Hadn't he always liked women? It's true that Komatsu had become more handsome since the incident with the Bishokukai, but still! And Komatsu liked him? But didn't Komatsu like Melk? This was all so confusing for Toriko. But, while his mind was still jumbled, Rin walked shyly up to him.

"Toriko-san? I know this is sudden, but please, marry me(note: Rin also proposed in the original manga)!"

"Sure."

"You can't keep a girl waiting forever, if-wait, what?"

"I said okay." To that Rin practically flew around the room and announced the news proudly.

"Everyone! Toriko and I are getting MARRIED!" she squealed as she raced around. Everyone clapped and congratulated her-except for one little chef, who stood in shock as he dropped a dush he was holding.

Finally, an update! Thank you for waiting patiently! Comments&reviews appreciated:)sorry its short:P


	3. Chapter 3

The day after Rin's big proposal, Toriko found Komatsu sitting at the bar where the celebration party was held just yesterday.

"Komatsu!" He called cheerily. Komatsu straightened up nervously, and wiped at his eyes and face as he turned to face the Bishokuya.

"Toriko-san...congratulations..you're getting married." Komatsu choked out.

"Thanks.." Toriko replied with a frown. His happy mood diminished upon taking in Komatsu's disheveled appearance and faked bright tone. "What's wrong Komatsu?"

"I'm fine Toriko-san." Komatsu replied,"Just a little hungover from all those drinks yesterday." Toriko wasn't sure the little chef was telling the truth, but decided not to probe. Komatsu finally broke the awkward silence by getting up, wobbling a bit, and walking toward the door. "I'll make you a grand wedding feast," he said before bursting out of the room. Toriko stood there, upset. He couldn't figure out why, and that made him even more depressed. Then, Rin burst in.

"Toriko-san~! Should I have roses or daisies in my wreath?" Rin gushed upon seeing him.

"Anything will do," he said indifferently. Rin stared up at him for a moment.

"Toriko-san...you're marrying me because you love me, right?"

"Of course Rin," Toriko replied, caught by surprise.

Toriko liked it when Rin smiled, and he was greatly appreciative of her help and the affection she gave him. Wasn't that love?

Rin looked doubtful.

"You're not lying?" she asked, eyes misting. Toriko didn't want Rin to cry because of him. She'd given him so much. He swooped in and gave her a kiss, but jerked back when Komatsu flashed into his mind, that day they had kissed. Rin, who looked ecstatic, did not notice Toriko's abrupt cut off of the kiss as she grinned widely and flung herself and her arms around Toriko. Once again, Toriko remembered how Komatsu had pounced on him, causing him to blush. Rin kissed his cheek, and Coco came in.

"I hope i'm not interrupting anything," he said with a gentle smile.

"You are," Rin said with a pout, but smiled at Toriko widely beore she flounced off. Coco's smile disappeared as he looked at Toriko.

"Toriko...I'd offer congratulations, but i'm not sure this is something to congratulate you on."

"What do you mean, Coco? I'm getting married!"

"...But do you really love Rin?"

"What's with all of you? I do love Rin." Toriko said confidently, but he was doubtful. Coco sighed.

"What about Komatsu?"

"What about him?" he said, an unexplicable pang in his heart.

"He's broken-hearted. He loves you, you know." After a silence, he added,"I thought you felt the same way. We all did."

Toriko's head started to hurt. "I...just..leave, Coco. Be happy for me."

"...Then I offer my blessings. I see you really do have no feelings for Komatsu, right?" Coco said challengingly. "It's not in my best interest to help you two get together anyway. I will make Komatsu happy." Coco said as he walked out of the room. Toriko sat, thinking. Komatsu was broken-hearted? Thinking of the crying chef was painful, and he blocked it out. Being with Komatsu made Toriko happy, made him feel warm. It sometimes made him tingle and made his heart race when he caught a glimpse of the chef's kindness. It touched him, deep inside. Was that love? He, never having much experience in love, could not understand what he felt for his combo partner.

But, even if he did love Komatsu, it wasn't fair, or kind, of him to ditch Rin. He just couldn't. Not anymore.

It was too late.

An update! Thnk u all for waiting! Perhaps some lemon in the next 2 chapters, maybe~? Reviews plz!:)


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Komatsu was moping around in the kitchen. Even cooking could not distract him from thoughts of Toriko and Rin. Imagining them looking happy together, -having kids!-, was too much to take in. His thoughts were interrupted as Zebura came in.

"Zebura-san! What is it? If you're looking for something to eat, I didn't make anything yet."

"... Something troublin' ya kid?"

"No, not at all! I'm happy for Toriko-san! I really am!"

"Don't lie to me, squirt. You know I hate liars almost as much as cocky people," Zebura growled. Komatsu's face fell, and he said,

"I..I'm sorry Zebura-san. I'm a horrible friend. I should be happy for Rin." He said tearing up. "It's just that..," he sighed. "It's nothing."

"...Yeah, well, I don't want to listen to your snivelin' anyway. That Toriko's an ass. Can't believe he doesn't have the balls to ditch that chick and go after you like he wants too." Komatsu's face turned red, and he blubbered for a bit before he said,

"Toriko-san has no reason to choose me instead of someone like Rin. She has strength, and unconditional love for him. I'm just a weak chef, a burden except for when I cook." Zebura snorted.

"Kid, you have the strength and kindness that we're all attracted to. And don't you love Toriko as much as she does? Answer me kid."

"But I..."

"No 'buts' about it. Confess to him before it's too late. You'll definently regret it if ya don't...And if you're rejected, I'm here for you."

At that, Komatsu smiled and gave Zebura a hug. He had known Zebura was kind, but he'd never seen Zebura so openly nice to him before.

"Thank you, Zebura-san," he sniffled, and rushed out of the room.

"...Damn it Komatsu, you make me want to attack you." Zebura muttered, a light flush on his cheeks. "Whatever. I'll have you in the end."

Komatsu eventually found Toriko at a pub, famous for their amazing drinks, after hours of searching.

"Toriko-san!"

"Komatsu?! What are you doing here?"

"Toriko-san, mind taking a step outside?" Toriko got up, paid for the drinks, and followed the little chef outide of the pub. It was close to night now, and it was a nice, quiet atmosphere. Toriko noticed that Komatsu was fidgety, and seemed nervous.

"..What is it Komatsu? Do you have something to tell me?" Toriko asked.

"I...I..I've always admired you, Toriko-san. Ever since that day we first met, when I saw you fishing, or when we battled the apes. I..started falling for you...you've always betrayed the enemy's expectations, and saved me every single time. I trust you the most in the world... We've been through a lot together.. The happiest day of my life was when you asked me to become your combo partner! I was so happy...

I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you, Toriko-san. Stay with me? Please?"

When Toriko didn't raise his head, and didn't look or speak to him, Komatsu took that as rejection. "Aha ha...I guess it was presumptious of me to think you returned my feelings, huh?" Komatsu bit his lip, willing the tears to go back inside. Toriko raised his head.

"No, Komatsu! I..uh..I'm not sure how I feel about you. You're important to me, and your kindness impresses me every time. But... Rin, she..." Toriko's head was spinning, and his tongue felt tied. His heart sounded too loud to him.

"..It's okay Toriko-san. I understand. You love Rin. I'm a good friend. I was prepared for this, so, I'm all right... I'm sorry!" Komatsu said as he ran off.

"Komasu! Wait, I-!" Toriko's words died on his lips as he realized he had nothing to say. He couldn't give Komatsu hope, and he couldn't abandon Rin. He had to stop hurting them. Rin. Suddenly, that name tasted bitter in his mouth.

Thnks to all the fans&followers! Greatly appreciative for the support! Thnk you, for your review(though i cant read it) to 241LORM3RCUR1!


	5. Chapter 5

Komatsu was depressed all week, and Sani, Coco, and Zebura, couldn't stand seeing him down in the dumps like that. The three of them collided as they were heading down toward Komatsu's restaurant to cheer him up.

"What the hell are ya' guys doing here?" Zebura growled as he got up.

"Use beautiful language, Zebura. And besides, why are YOU here?" Sani retorted. He had "beautifully" caught himself with his hair before he fell. Coco, graceful as always, was already dusting himself off silently.

"I came to see the squirt," Zebura said, and quickly added,"because I'm hungry."

"Well, I came to cheer up my darlin' Matsu-chan. So go away, you both are disgustin'," Sani said, and headed toward the restaurant doors.

"Oh no you don't!" Zebura growled/ yelled as he ran after Sani. He tackled the rainbow-haired man as they struggled to reach the restaurant before the other. Coco, who watched them for a while, suggested a compromise.

"... How about we visit Komatsu-san seperately? We wouldn't get in each other's way."

Sani and Zebura split apart, and glared at each other before begrudgingly agreeing with Coco.

"Great! One person will visit now, and the next person can 2 hours later, and the next person 2 hours after that."

"I want to visit Matsu-chan first!" Sani said quickly.

"Ha? Why do you get to go first?" Zebura objected.

Coco sensed another fight storming, so he quickly said,

"I'll go last, so please let Sani go first, Zebura."

Zebura looked unhappy, but nodded as he stomped off. Sani took off towards the restaurant again, and Coco smiled.

It had gone as he planned; now he would be able to see Komatsu during dark hours because he would be visiting last. Zebura and Sani could do whatever in the day, but Coco grinned evilly as he thought of what he and the little chef could do at night with no inturruptions from the other two.

Sani found Komatsu in the kitchen, only staring at his knife and the various ingredients on the table, instead of cooking them in the harmonious way that Sani loved. He cleared his throat, and Komatsu looked up, surprised.

"Sani-san? What are you doing here?"

Sani forgot what he had planned to say as he looked at Matsu. His warm brown eyes were full of sadness, though wide with surprise at Sani's unexpected visit. His body emanated despair, instead of the usual energy and happiness. Sani realized he had been walking toward Matsu, and he caught himself before he did anything rash and unbeautiful.

"Well, Matsu, I thought I'd take you on a little date," the beautiful man said with a smile.

"I'm sorry Sani-san. I don't think I'm up for anything right now." Komatsu said with an apologetic smile.

It pained Sani to see Komatsu this way. Suddenly, he felt like pounding Toriko's face in.

"Don't apologize Matsu, I should've known you were too down in the dumps."

"Is it that obvious? I'm really sorry! I guess I'm just not feeling well. But I'll still go with you if you need a companion." Sani suddenly felt a surge of anger as he saw the poor little chef. He was obviously heartbroken, yet he still remained kind and considerate. Sani grabbed Komatsu's hands and pinned them on the table.

Then he leaned in, and kissed Komatsu. His lips felt so soft, and it sent a bolt of warmth through Sani.

"Choose me, Matsu. I can make you happier than Toriko ever could."

Komatsu's eyes widened in surprise.

Update alert! :D thnk you for your kind review Lady Celestial Star& 241LORM3RCUR1! Thnk you "Anonymous" ! I will work hard!


	6. Chapter 6

"Sani-san, I...uh..I," Komatsu was flushed and was blubbering something incomprehensible. Sani pressed on.

"Matsu, think about it. I'm far more beautiful than that Toriko. Besides, I love you. Become my partner, and let's make a beautiful harmony together."

Komatsu shot the beautiful man a reproachful look, and said,

"Sani-san... I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but there was no need to kiss me. And I must remain Toriko-san's partner; I made that promise with him first. I love you too; you're my good friend. But I can't betray Toriko-san."

'Even though he betrayed you?' Sani thought, though he bit his tongue. Jealousy was not beautiful, no, it was just plain ugly.

Sani sighed, but did not try to confess again. Komatsu was too thick-headed and humble to see how attractive he really was, and besides, he himself was too timid; he thought it was too unbeautiful and humiliating to be rejected. He controlled his urges to tackle the man before him by using his hairs (Komatsu can't see them) to roam all over Komatsu's body. He caressed Komatsu's face and lips, ran his hair over his back, went lower and made circles on his hips, and even more daringly, tasted him very throughly with the hairs that had traveled inide his pants. Komatsu, who of course couldn't see Sani's hair, or even feel it most of the time, said, "Sani-san?" as he noticed the rainbow-haired man's silence and rough breathing. Sani seemed to snap out of it, and flushed as he met Komatsu's eyes. Sani hastily covered the bump in his pants as he rushed out of the restaurant with a hasty goodbye.

'He must hate me,' Komatsu thought despairingly as he stared after Sani's retreating form. 'He tried to comfort me, even going as far as to kiss me, yet I basically just pushed him away.'

"Chef Komatsu?"

Komatsu looked up to see one of the restaurant's employees standing nervously in the doorway. "I came to ask you if you've decided on the menu for the big wedding coming up."

"I...uh...of course," Komatsu lied. In truth, he had barely gotten started as he had burst into tears everytime he thought of Toriko.

"Could I have the menu? It would be nice to have the ingredients beforehand."

"N...NO!... I mean, I still have some things left to contemplate. I'll give it to you later."

"..Yessir." the employee replied as he walked quickly away.

Hours later, an empty menu still upon his mind, Komatsu left the restaurant and bumped into Zebura, who had been waiting for him.

"Zebura-san? What are you doing here?"

"None of your buisness, squirt," Zebura replied, but cringed mentally. Why couldn't he be a sweet-talker?

"Oh... Is that so..." Komatsu said, obviously depressed. Zebura resisted the urge to drag Komatsu to a hotel right then and there, and cleared his throat as he asked,

"Where ya off to?"

"Oh, I was off to go look at some ingredients, maybe gain inspiration for the wedding menu." Komatsu replied gloomily.

"... Do ya have a problem with me bein' here, runt?"

"O..Of course not Zebura-san! I'm happy, see?" Komatsu said, giving Zebura the saddest fake-smile he had ever seen. Zebura supressed a laugh, like he always had to do when the little chef was around, and said,

"I could go to shoppin' with ya if ya want.." then flushed as he realized how stupid that sounded. Komatsu, who looked surprised, said,

"Huh? What for, Zebura-san?"

"For nothing! Forget it! I'm busy!" an embarrassed Zebura yelled as he stalked off, leaving poor, depressed Komatsu in despair once again as he wondered what he had done wrong this time.


	7. Chapter 6 extra

Zebura waited in silence for the runt outside the restaurant. He wondered what the little chef was doing in there. He imagined Komatsu cooking in that beautiful way of his, his clear an precise hands, his small stature emanating a warm, happy glow. Soon, those images were replaced by images of Komatsu's flushed face, his clothes discarded. Zebura slowly sank into his imagination...

Zebura pins Komatsu's hands down on the table, and slowly unbuttons the little chef's shirt. Komatsu whimpers, and Zebura quickly throws the shirt off completely, revealing the chef's beautiful upper body. He takes a nipple in his mouth, and he licks around it, sucking slowly. Komatsu moans, and it sends a flash of heat through his body. He quickly throws his own shirt and pants off, and lifts the chef up onto the table, and leans down to kiss him. It's timid at first, but grows bolder as their mouths open and they slip their tongues into each other's wet cavern. Their tongues swirl around each other, and his breathing grows harder. Zebura captures Komatsu's tongue and sucks on it, whie his hands move to remove the chef's pants. He removes it quickly, and seperates from the kiss as he kisses Komatsu's erection through the

thin layer of underwear, which was slowly becoming damp. Zebura growls as he rips the piece of clothing off to reveal a hard, dripping pole. He takes it into his hand gently and ran his tongue greedily along the side. Komatsu cries out, and Zebura gives a deep moan as the bulge in his pants start hurting something awful. He removes his own undergarments to reveal his massive erection, and presses it against Komatsu's own. He starts moving up and down, and attacks Komatsu's neck as the friction grows making Komatsu cry out loudly in pleasure. Soon, he feels himself tense up, and a white-hot burning sensation goes through him, as he comes...

Komatsu, after he's done panting, says,"I lov-"

His imagination is cut off as he hears someone come out of the restaurant. He looks down at his pants and panics at the huge bump growing there, and forces his "buddy" down with sheer willpower. He contemplates leaving until something small bumps into him.

"Zebura-san?"

...

thought i was writing too much fluff and not enough lemon:)


	8. Chapter 7

When Coco came upon Komatsu, the chef looked more upset than he had ever seen him. Leaving his plans aside, he came over to sit by the little chef on the swings.

"...What's wrong Komatsu-san?" The little chef saw Coco and fell off his swing in surprise.

"Coco-san?! What are you doing here?" Then in a more depressed tone, he added,"You should leave before you come to despise me too."

"What do you mean, "despise"? No one despises you." Komatsu let out a sigh.

"They probably did, after today. Sani-san and even Zebura-san tried to cheer me up, but I just brushed them off. They ran off, probably really mad or something."

Coco contemplated for a few seconds as he observed the chef. He doubted Sani and Zebura was mad at the chef-heck, they probably ran off to hide their horniness. He could use this chance to push Sani and Zebura out of the picture, but he could hurt the little chef even more if he did that. While he was still considering, Komatsu got up and brushed himself off.

"I'll be going now, Coco-san. I still have to come up with a menu for the w-wedding," Komatsu said, faltering on the last word.

"Wait Komatsu-san. Come over to my house and have a drink. I think you could use one."

Komatu nodded-he didn't think he could cook right now anyway.

Coco grinned-Sani and Zebura might've flubbed their chance, but he sure as hell wasn't. His plan was now to commence.

didnt update for too long-i deeply apologize!:( and the chapter is really short, but ive been busy so... But nxt chapter will be longer! Thnks for the wait!


	9. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Toriko was looking at wedding dresses with Rin. Rin, who was flitting about excitedly, looking at dresses and gushing, was in complete contrast to Toriko, who was spacing out. All he could think about was Komatsu; his touch, his feel, his...confession. It hurt to think about it.

"...Riko, Toriko!"

"Oh...uh...what?"

Rin made a pouty face.

"Toriko-san~ , I asked what you thought of this dress," she said in a pouty tone, holding up a long, sleeveless dress.

"It looks okay," he replied absently. Rin frowned and picked up another dress, this one shorter and embedded with pearls.

"I think this one looks classier, what do you think?" she pressed, sensing his disinterest. He turned his focus on her and said,

" Yeah. I agree. Just go with that one." Rin bit her lip, and asked to try the dress on. As Toriko waited for Rin to get finished dressing, he couldn't help but think of Komatsu once again. He imagined running hands over Komatsu's lithe body, running a trail of kisses down his slender neck. He imagined Komatsu, flushed and adorable, and couldn't help but wish that Komatsu was here instead of R-

No. He would be happy with Rin. He couldn't think of Komatsu.

The curtain of the dressing room opened, revealing an excited, blushing Rin in the wedding dress she'd chosen. Toriko gave her a smile to reassure her, and she beamed. The shop attendent gave her a look-over and said,

"Hmmm... Your shoulders are a bit wide and your legs are...well-developed, so you might want to try a dress that covers a bit more skin." Rin glanced over at Toriko and asked,

"What do you think, Toriko-san?" Toriko, not wanting to spend another minute at the dress shop, said,

".. You look fine, Rin."

Rin had a strange look on her face, but told the attendent she'd take the dress she was wearing. The shop attendent looked displeased, but hurriedly wrapped it and gave it to Rin.

"I'll take you home," Toriko said to Rin as he took the dress from her and put it in the trunk of his car. Rin silently got on, an upset look taking over her face. Toriko, distracted by his thoughts, didn't notice the silence that stretched between them as he drove her home.

"... Toriko-san, help me carry my dress in." Rin said in a quiet tone. Toriko didn't think she needed help, but obliged as he got the dress out of the trunk as he walked into Rin's house with her. He placed the dress on the sofa, and said,

"Need anything else?" Rin looked up at Toriko, clearly upset, and Toriko, confused, asked,"What's wrong Rin?"

"I don't know, Toriko-san. This whole day you've been acting distant, and I felt like you weren't looking at me. Actually seeing me. You seem too indifferent."

Toriko immediately felt a wave of guilt.

"I...I'm sorry Rin. I guess I don't feel too good today," he lied, laughing nervously. Rin wasn't convinced.

"...Kiss me, Toriko-san. Touch me. Anywhere you want, I'll let you. Just...show me some love." Toriko's mind raced. If he touched her now, he would never be able to go to Komatsu...no, he couldn't go back even if he didn't. It was his chance to forget about the little chef and start loving Rin. Rin stood still, waiting. Toriko turned his eyes to hers, and saw the sadness shining in her eyes. He hooked his arm around her waist, and planted a kiss on her lips as she gasped in surprise. He couldn't help but think of Komatsu as he kissed Rin, and he felt a burst of desire. He placed his hands on Rin's face and kissed her desperately. Rin felt like she was literally melting into a hot, sticky mess, but little did she know her love was thinking of Komatsu, not her.

She wrapped her arms around Toriko's neck happily, but almost fell from shock as Toriko lifted her and threw her onto the bed. He trailed kisses down her neck, ripping her shirt off in the process, as his hands worked on her pants. Rin felt a trail of fire everywhere his kisses landed, and whimpered when she saw the hungry look in Toriko's eyes. Toriko bit the skin near her collarbone gently, then sucked on it as he got her pants completely off. His hands traced patterns on her stomach, getting lower and lower, reaching her thighs. His hands slowly worked upward again, toward her untouched, virgin petals, when a sudden thought struck him. 'This is wrong. This is not Komatsu. I love him.' His hands jerked to a stop, and Rin groaned at the loss of contact.

"We should...wait till we're married," Toriko said, and quickly left the room and started his car up and drove away. Rin sat there, stunned. Though some part of her was happy because she felt that Toriko did want her after all, she felt a daunting suspicion that it still felt like Toriko wasn't really looking at HER.


	10. Chapter 9

As Coco and Komatsu entered Coco's home, Komatsu sat at the kitchen table with a heavy sigh. Coco offered his gentle smile, and silently got out two cups for the drink that he brought out.

Now, Coco had gotten a special drink, one that would arouse anyone sexually a few minutes after it was taken in. His plan was to serve Komatsu this drink, and try to turn the direction of Komatsu's heart towards him as the effects of the drink took place. Quite a brilliant plan, certainly better than what either Sani or Zebura could think of.

Coco smiled as he innocently poured the drink into Komatsu's glass, starting off the conversation.

"Anything you want to talk about, Komatsu-san?" Komatsu glanced up, and said,

"I don't want to bore you with my problems Coco-san." Coco merely smiled encouragingly, and Komatsu, being the chatterbox that he is, burst out in a flow of words.

"Idontknowi'mjustsoconfusedweddingmenuzebura-sanandsani-sanhatemenowandijust-"

"Woah there. Take a little drink and slow down." Coco said.

Komatsu obliged, taking a large swig, and Coco couldn't help the wide grin that spread across his face.

Komatsu started pouring out his feelings about how heartbreak- I mean, unexpected Toriko's wedding was and his strange encounters with Sani and Zebura today along with little complaints and questions here and there, to which Coco answered gently and kindly.

Then, the effects of the drink started kicking in.

"Huh? I feel kinda weird." Komatsu said as something hot rose up in him. Coco pretended to be surprised.

"Do you feel sick?" He asked innocently.

"No...just...maybe it's just the alcohol," Komatu replied, but felt need and hunger growing. Then he saw the label on the bottle of the drink Coco had given him.

"Coco-san! Isn't that White Hot, that new arousal drink?" Coco nearly punched himself. Of course Komatsu knew about the new drink-he was a chef, after all. Coco prepared for Komatsu's anger, but Komatsu said,

"No wonder I feel like this! Coco-san, I think you gave me the wrong drink by accident."

"Uh... Yes. I apologize, Komatsu-san," Coco quickly said. He was glad he had evaded that situation.

"The perfect antidote for this alcohol is ice." Komatsu remarked, and took a litle ice cube from Coco's freezer and popped it into his mouth.

Coco, dismayed but also slightly amused, chuckled to himself.

'So I failed too, after all.'

sorry! I didnt update for a long long long time. Plzz forgive me!


	11. Chapter 10

Rin, who was upset by Toriko's attitude, slowly paced the room as she thought.

"How should I confirm Toriko-san's love for me?" This was her question as she paced around the room. She knew ordinary methods wouldn't work, so she'd have to use special methods. Then, an idea struck her. She had a bottle of DreamLove Potion with her. It was strong because it was for wild beast use, but for a guy like Toriko, the strength was needed.

The DreamLove potion takes effect when the user drinks it. The user will have a very realistic dream of having sexual intercourse with the person they love/ feel most attracted to, and when they wake up about ten minutes later, all of their senses will tell them to go and actually live out the dream. Rin planned to use it on Toriko, and if Toriko really did love her, then she was in for a fun night. And if he raced to some other person, or if the potion had no effect, then either way, she could still confirm his feelings.

She quickly called Toriko over to her house. When Toriko arrived, she quickly slipped the potion into his drink as she served it to him. Toriko could have smelled the drink and easily identify the potion, but he had no reason to distrust Rin, so he drank it in one gulp in his usual manner.

"Toriko-san... it's late, you should sleep at my house."

"Huh? Didn't you wanna do something? Why'd you call me here?"

Rin quickly thought of an excuse.

"I.. I wanted to make sure you were getting proper rest. Now go to bed." Toriko really was tired because of his Komatsu problem, so he thanked her and headed to the guest room. Rin, could feel her heart pounding. In ten minutes, she would have her answer.

Really short chapter, I know... I apologize for the late updates! Super super busy! Stick w/ me plz! Thnk you to all of the comments, really HUGE support! Thank you! Thank you Lady Celestial Star for your comments& for sticking through w/ me!


	12. Chapter 11

Toriko started losing conscienceness as he fell into a deep sleep, a dream starting to emerge...

He was sitting at a table, Komatsu on the other side. Komatsu was grinning innocently at him, and Toriko couldn't help but smile back.

"Toriko-san," Komatsu said,"would you like some whipped cream cake?" With that, Komatsu took out a cake covered in whipped cream and set it on the table.

"Oh no! Some cream got on my finger!" Komatsu exclaimed as he examined his index finger. He slowly licked the cream off, making eye contact with Toriko as he did so. Toriko gulped at the sexual tension starting to clog up the air. Komatsu smiled, and took a few steps back from the table. Toriko finally took in Komatu's full appearance and nearly fell out of his chair. All Komatsu was wearing was an apron, hanging loosely from his neck and waist.

"I'll get us some forks," Komatsu said in a saccharine-sweet voice, reaching into a drawer and taking some utensils out, seemingly unaware of Toriko's shock.

"Oops!" Komatsu said as he dropped the forks. As he bent over to pick them up, his cheeks were exposed, lifting into the air in a tempting pose. Toriko growled as blood rushed to his lower southern area. As Komatsu stood back up, Toriko could see an erection poking through the apron, and that nearly undid his control. Komatsu smirked, an uncharcteristic face for the chef, sending shivers down Toriko's spine, an unfamiliar feeling for the fearless Bishokuya.

Komatsu walked around the table to Toriko and stabbed a piece of cake with a fork.

"Say 'ahh,'" Komatsu said as he lifted the fork to Toriko. Toriko kept his mouth closed, afraid he would lose control if he gave in. Komatsu made a pouty face, and before Toriko could stop it, was sitting on Toriko's lap. He swiped the whipped cream off of the piece of cake, and spread it over Toriko's lips.

"I'll clean that for you," Komatsu said softly, and leaned in close to slide his tongue across Toriko's lips. With that, Toriko's self-control was knocked over the edge as he gripped the chef tightly, but gently, to himself, capturing Komatsu's lips. The kiss was light and warm at first, but gradually got deeper as their mouths parted and their tongues attacked each other; Toriko's fighting for dominance. But Komatsu didn't easily surrender, striking and darting away, making Toriko more desperate, hotter. The bulge in Toriko's pants was growing painfully noticable, and Komatsu undid the button of his pants with grace he showed only while he cooked, not breaking their lips' fierce battle. He bit Toriko's bottom lip gently one last time, and slid himself off of Toriko's lap. Toriko, who had had his eyes closed, opened them at the sudden loss of contact. He whimpered slightly as his need grew. Komatsu chuckled, and Toriko was irked as he thought, 'Aren't our roles supposed to be switched?' but couldn't stay angry for long as Komatsu started removing his pants, hands brushing lightly against his thighs. Toriko quickly helped the little chef remove the piece of clothing, wanting to release his aching cock quickly. Komatsu quirked an eyebrow, and gave him a grin so bright it almost hurt to look at it.

"Getting a little hasty, are we?" Komatsu breathed against his ear, making Toriko draw in a sharp breath. He nearly came, but restrained himself so he could enjoy this moment for longer.

Komatsu drew out a small knife, drawing an inquiring look from Toriko.

"Hold still," Komatsu instructed, and swiftly and accurately cut off Toriko's underwear, revealing his large and throbbing cock. The chef then took globs of whipped cream from the cake and started lathering Toriko's dick with it.

The slimy and warm feeling of Komatsu's hands caused beads of precum to leak out of Toriko, who started panting heavily, dizzy from Komatsu's ministrations. Komatsu, satisfied, took the cream-covered cock into his mouth, sucking it slowly.

"Mmm...sweet."

Toriko, who'd never had interest in romance and the like, felt blown away by his first blowjob. He moaned loudly, encouraging the chef to take even more of Toriko into his mouth, sucking faster and faster. Toriko gripped the chair, trying to keep from bucking into Komatsu's mouth.

Komatsu had Toriko's dick completely incased in his mouth now, the tip at the back of his throat. The muscles in his mouth and throat contracted around Toriko's sensitive organ, and was making the Bishokuya see stars. A hot feeling quickly gathered in Toriko's stomach as he felt something near.

"Komatsu! I'm... I'm close!.." was all the warning Toriko could manage to put into words before his seed exploded down Komatsu's throat, which the chef swallowed.

That was the last thing he saw before he started waking up...

A quicker update this time:D thnk you all for being supportive&nice! Chapter is a little longer this time, hopin you enjoy the lemony-goodness!


	13. Chapter 12

As Toriko started rousing from his ten-minute sleep, Rin straightened nervously. This was her moment of truth. She had changed into her nicest set of underwear in case Toriko really did love her, and sat sweating as he sat up. He blinked slowly, his face looking as if he had just woken up from a very sweet dream. Then his eyes focused sharply, clouding with something dark. Rin shivered, and held her breath. Toriko glanced over at her, his eyes glinting predatorially in the dark. But Toriko's eyes quickly passed over her, and he leapt swiftly from her bed, sniffing the air as he did so. He rushed out of the bedroom suddenly, ripping the door off of its hinges. Rin's disappointment welled into tears as she watched his well-built form rushing towards someone else. She quickly wiped her tears and threw on her coat as she rushed after him. She had to know who her Toriko was dashing after. As far as she knew, Toriko had never really held an interest in a particular woman before.

Toriko sniffed the cold air of the night, searching for Komatsu's familiar scent. He had used that very scent to save him from the Bishokuka, and was able to pick it out easily. He quickly followed the scent, his legs becoming a blur as he raced to find his beloved chef. The potion was clouding his mind, and he wasn't thinking clearly, but one thought clearly shined out; "I love Komatsu."

Toriko didn't even hear the sound of Rin's car roaring after him, hot on his trails. He kept tracking Komatsu's delicious scent as it eventually led him to Coco's house, where Komatsu had consented to stay for the night. His potion-addled brain didn't quite realize that fact as he reached the door. Rin stopped her vehicle, stunned.

'Wait, isn't this Coco-san's house?!' she thought, confused.

Toriko pounded on the door impatiently, expecting Komatsu to answer, but was instead greeted by an annoyed Coco. Toriko, befuddled to see Coco, tried to make up a logical explanation as to why he wasn't seeing Komatsu. Coco, sensing something was off with Toriko, quickly saw the dark lust reflected in his eyes. Knowing that lust was for Komatsu, Coco tried to keep Toriko from coming inside. Coco subtly blocked the doorway.

"What are you doing here so late, Toriko? I'd invite you in, but I'd like to retire to bed now, if you don't mind."

But Toriko was having none of it, the potion making him angrier than he would've been.

"Move, Coco. I need to see Komatsu," Toriko snarled, his Intimidation face taking place.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Coco said calmly.

Toriko roared and pounced on Coco. Rin who was watching, mistook Toriko's anger for lust for Coco, and hurriedly drove away.

"Toriko likes Coco-san?!" she whispered in shock to herself.


	14. Chapter 13

Coco swiftly moved out of the way as Toriko leapt toward him. Toriko just as quickly turned and gave Coco his Intimidation glare, to which Coco responded to with Poison. The two Kings' auras were strong enough to cause a sense of unease miles away, alerting Sani and Zebura. Sani's hair and Zebura's sound immediately sprang out as they reacted to the bloodlust. They simultaneously started running toward the source.

The potion still affecting him, Toriko only saw Coco as a hindrance to his ultimate prey; Komatsu. Coco only eyed him warily, aware of Toriko's strength and intention. He didn't want to face off with Toriko, but seeing as Komatsu was at stake, it was unavoidable. Toriko gave a sudden roar as he leapt at Coco, extending an arm as he summoned Fork. Coco spun out of the way quickly, avoiding fatal injury. He sighed, and led Toriko farther away from his house. Toriko, distracted by the fight, did not notice this as his eyes glinted angrily. He summoned Knife, and slashed as Coco gracefully jumped up, avoiding the deadly arm.

Coco knew he couldn't keep this up for long, and tried to reason with Toriko.

"Toriko... Why do you need Komatsu so late at night?" Toriko only growled in response, and impaled the ground with fork, trying to trip up Coco. Coco, slicking his shoes with poison, slid quickly away and leapt up onto a roof.

"Did you and Rin have a fight?" Toriko slightly faltered at Rin's name, guilt pricking at him, and Coco took the chance to jump from the roof and tackle Toriko. His hand, dripping with poison, was held next to Toriko's neck as he held Toriko in a headlock.

"Stop struggling; this poison can cut through flesh."

Toriko's gourmet cells, sensing danger, immediately calmed down.

Coco leaned in close to whisper into Toriko's ear. "Don't come near Komatsu; you've hurt him enough, don't you think?"

Coco's words cut Toriko deep, and the effects of the potion started wearing off slightly as Toriko sighed. The blue haired man mumbled an apology, and quickly shook off Coco. He looked back at Coco's house, his brown eyes glinting mournfully, but he quickly took off running. Coco felt bad for Toriko, but he wasn't about to give Komatsu away.

Little did he know that Komatsu had seen their exchange, and was now chasing after the still-unstable Toriko.


	15. Chapter 14

Rin sat, thinking. 'Toriko-san likes Coco-san?! He's...GAY?! Maybe that's why he's never seemed interested in women...' Rin thought, nearly tearing a chunk of her hair out. '.. What should I do?! Does Coco-san like Toriko-san back? No way... Is the wedding still on?... Of course it is... I'll make sure the wedding isn't canceled... I've worked too hard for what I have right now.'

Meanwhile, Toriko was walking through the dark streets, tryng to shake off the effects of the potion. 'What is wrong with me?!' Toriko groaned inwardly as he thought about his dream and the fight with Coco. He heard padding footsteps. Thinking it was Coco, he turned to face him, but instead found himself staring at Komatsu.

"Toriko-san."

Toriko stood frozen, partly because this meeting with Komatsu was unexpected, and partly because he was afraid that if he moved, he would attack Komatsu. Komatsu stared at Toriko with his doe-like eyes, and fidgeted nervously for a moment. "Um... Toriko-san. Did you need me? Because if you do, please tell me quickly... I have something to tell you."

'Yes... I need you, but not in the way you think,' Toriko thought, but couldn't get his mouth to quite work. 'Why? This is Komatsu! It wasn't such a big deal to talk to him before!'

Toriko's silence stretched on, so Komatsu continued. "... I know I'm your Combo Partner, but with you getting married and all," he shifted uncomfortably,"I was thinking it'd be better for me to take up Sani-san's offer to become his partner... I'm sorry." Toriko still stood silently, trying to regain control of himself. "... So, um, yeah." Komatsu's eyes flitted about nervously. "Everyone's been worried about me. A chef, being fussed over by the Heavenly Kings." Komatsu smiled at the thought of his friends. "So, Toriko-san, don't worry about me. Be happy with Rin, and don't you feel guilty! I can even go back to being your Combo Partner once our hearts settle." Komatsu offered Toriko a smile, heartbreaking and sweet. "Just...forget about my confession, and I'll soon erase you from my heart too. Let's still be the best of friends though, okay?" Komatsu extended his hand towards Toriko, but Toriko stood completely still. Toriko started sweating from the effort of trying not to pounce on Komatsu. The sweet and kind smile the chef had offered Toriko was way more seductive than any wet dream. Komatsu, a little confused, said," Toriko-san?" and stepped closer to the blue-haired man. The darkness, which had been obscuring Toriko's face, was now in Komatu's line of vision as he stepped closer to the Bishokuya. He gulped at what he saw. Toriko's blue hair shined silver in the moonlight, and his eyes looked predatory, almost dangerous. He was quite the sight. Komatsu, though very nervous now, stepped closer and softly hugged Toriko. To Komatsu, the hug was just a sign of apology; the little chef was a frequent hug-giver. But to Toriko, it meant the little grip he had on his control vanishing. With a soft growl, Toriko pried the startled chef away and slowly leaned in. As the chef's eyes wídened, Toriko softly kissed him.


	16. Chapter 15

Meanwhile, Sani and Zebura arrived at Coco's house.

"What happened?" Sani asked as he reached Coco, who was sitting outside, protecting the house just in case Toriko came back. "We felt incredible ki. Did ya' guys fight?" Sani asked incredulously. Coco gave a nod in reply. "About Matsu-chan?" It was more of a statement than a question. Coco sighed. Zebura cut in.

"Toriko finally cracked, huh? Found Rin distasteful?" He chuckled darkly. "Where's the squirt?" Zebura asked after a long silence.

Coco glanced away from the sparkling nightsky."He's inside, safe and sound." Before another word could be said, Zebura ran inside the house.

"Don't disturb his beauty sleep," Sani whined, but Zebura ignored him. A few minutes later, Zebura rushed out,

"Where'd ya hide him, Coco ya bastard," Zebura growled.

"Huh? Hide? I didn't hide him," Coco said, confused.

"He's not in there." Zebura growled.

"Use your Sound to check Zebura; I'm not lying." Coco's eyebrows furrowed in concern. Komatsu was gone?! Had Toriko snuck in somehow? Not likely. Then...had Komatsu himself left? But when, and why?

While Coco panicked, Komatsu was with Toriko. Toriko was kissing him gently. Komatsu couldn't quite understand what was happening. His mind was screaming, "Get out! Something is WRONG!" while it also was screaming, "Kiss him back! You know you still love him!" Komatsu's body, however, was stock still. Toriko, still under the influence of the potion, which had not completely disappeared yet, savored the sweet taste of Komatsu. The potion in Toriko's system grew stronger the longer he held Komatsu. Toriko pulled away, and peered into Komatsu's eyes. Komatsu shivered as he saw that Toriko's eyes were dark, the friendly light usually there gone. The Bishokuya, thinking that the shiver was due to the chilly air of the night, scooped up Komatsu quickly.

"T-Toriko-san?" Komatsu's head was swimming with questions. Toriko glanced down, then looked back up as he ran superhumanly fast and stopped at Komatsu's restaurant. He went inside, and headed toward the kitchen. He set the chef gently down. Komatsu, now very confused, tentatively looked up at the blue-haired man, not knowing that all Toriko was doing was re-enacting his dream. Toriko slumped down into a chair. The bishokuya studied Komatsu's sweater and jeans. He stood up and snatched an apron from one of the clothes hooks. He beckoned Komatsu over. Komatsu wondered 'Does he want me to cook?' as he walked over to Toriko.

As soon as Komatsu came into vincinity, he started ripping off his clothes.

"Wha-?!" Komatsu watched as his pants and sweater were tossed aside. Toriko started reaching for his underwear, but Komatsu blocked his hand. "T-T-Toriko-san! Uh..I-I'd like to keep this on," he stammered. Toriko frowned but tossed the apron onto Komatsu and sit down again. Not sure what to make of the situation, Komatsu fidgeted nervously. 'What is Toriko-san thinking?'

"I...want icing cake." Toriko said. Komatsu, though still flustered and confused, brought out a cake from the fridge and placed it on the table.

"I'll get some forks." Komatsu said, and reached into the drawer.

Toriko smiled. Now the action would commence.

update!:D thnk you for all the first-time commenters, and to Lady Celestial Star and 241LORM3RCUR1 for following through with me through ths fanfic:)


	17. extra

Sorry for the absence -_-; i was pretty busy this past week. Thnk u for catching those little details A Nobody:D yes, i was rushing to update& didnt input all of the details. So, i will kinda fix em up a little now.

1. Zebura did not hear Komatsu's heartbeat because he was panicking... I guess

2. Komatsu used Kiss to get over the cliff, and Toriko was too immersed in his thoughts&was a bit dull of his surroundings; also he was walking, so he was pretty easy to catch up with.

3. I kinda tried to use Zebura's roughness for the insult on Rin; and I guess i shoulda made Sani defend her:P i was writing it late at night so... Pretty disoriented.

4. Well, i hope that helped! Thnk you for ur advice&concern

(BTW, Komatsu starts to look a lot cuter in the later chapters, plus his personality is really cute! Anyone agree?;)


	18. Chapter 16

Komatsu coincidentially dropped the forks, but unlike his dream-self who had done it purposely, he had only dropped the utensils because of his shaking hands. He felt a little dizzy at his predicament, dressed only in his underwear and an apron, with Toriko demanding cake. Could it be that the bishokuya couldn't wait till the wedding to stuff himself with cake? Knowing Toriko's big appetite, it was possible. But then, Toriko could've just asked Komatsu for a cake. He didn't have to kidnap him and pretty much strip him!

Toriko's shifting from restlessness brought Komatsu back to reality. He quickly took the retrieved forks and rushed back over to the counter. He slid a fork over to Toriko, and held his nervously. Toriko didn't move, just stared at Komatsu expectantly.

"Uh... Toriko-san, you can eat now." Komatsu said. Toriko was DEFINITELY acting weird. 'Did he eat something weird?' Komatsu wondered.

Toriko looked puzzled for a second, but the look passed as Toriko grabbed Komatsu wrist. He used Komatsu's hand to scoop up some of the cake, and spread it over his mouth. Now Komatsu was really confused. Toriko beckoned Komatsu over. Komatsu doubted getting closer to Toriko was a good idea, but reluctantly walked around the counter over to him. Toriko grabbed the chef and set him down on his lap. He then closed his eyes, waiting. Komatsu's fear was replaced by longing, as he was tempted to kiss the blue-haired man. But he swallowed and said,

"Toriko-san, what are you doing? I'm not sure what you want. Could you tell me what-"

Komatsu was cut off as Toriko swooped down and kissed him, blocking off his torrent of questions. Toriko's mouth was sweet due to the cake spread all over it. The kiss splintered Komatsu's resolve and curiousity as Toriko delved deeper and deeper into the chef's mouth, filling it completely. Their hot organs intertwined until they couldn't distinguish which tongue was theirs, and their panting breaths aroused them. The kiss got desperate and intense, and Komatsu didn't notice Toriko's hands working off both of his clothes, then wandering to the belt of Komatsu's underwear. The chef's hands slid around Toriko's torso skillfully, his face flushed. Toriko, dizzy with want, pulled Komatsu closer, until their bodies were pressed against each other. But they both knew it wasn't enough. Toriko gently slid Komatsu off of his lap, then took his underwear off. His member was rock-hard and ready as he took some of the cream from the cake and slathered it over his manhood. Komatsu gulped as he realized what Toriko was expecting.

'Can I do it? It's so...big.'

Komatsu had never done this before; actually, he had no sexual experience at all. So, he used his amazing instinct. 'Okay, just treat this like a dessert...figure out how to prepare it for consumption.'

Komatsu knelt over Toriko's member. He slowly scanned it, blushing. He set his "cooking instructions" into his mind, and licked the side of the member slowly. Toriko gripped the stool he was sitting on tightly, a faint moan escaping from his lips. Encouraged, Komatsu slid his tongue up and onto the head of the cock, gently making a circular pattern. Toriko couldn't help it; he bucked. Komatsu quickly moved back, determined to do this right. He moved slowly back to the member, and began to take the tip into his mouth. He kept the sucking constant as he took more and more in slowly, reveling in the sounds that escaped Toriko, who was desperately trying not to buck his hips. When he had taken about 3/4 of it in, Komatsu suddenly moved faster, bobbing up and down quickly. Yes, he was preparing this "dish" quite well. Surprised and pleasured by the sudden speed, Toriko held back the sudden urge of release, wanting to prolong the moment. But Komatsu didn't let up on the speed, and moved faster. Toriko squirmed as he shouted in pleasure, and exploded inside the chef's mouth as he gave one final suck. The potion, which had escaped his system through his cum, now rendered the bishokuya to sleep. The blue-haired man's eyes slid closed as Komatsu stood up proudly. Komatsu swallowed Toriko's load;

'Delicious.'


End file.
